slip away
by mhwright
Summary: Tsuna knows his friends can be overwhelming to anyone, but especially Hibari. An unexpected moment that brings them closer together. Side work to Come Together, established relationship, can probably be read as a standalone Ch 2 added, Warning: NSFW
1. Chapter 1

This is a side work to Come Together. Takes place after Serendipity, when they're finally all in high school. Tsuna is 16 now.

XXXX

Tsuna felt a little bad sometimes, about crashing Hibari's office. He had generally accepted that wherever he went, there were almost always several people in tow. Occasionally, it was the whole pack of them, Ryohei, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Kyoko and Hana. Sometimes Ietsuna. Sometimes all the children. It was a _lot_. Frankly, a lot even for normal people.

Tsuna had become used to it. When he was younger, he always thought that he was an introvert, but had realized that he just didn't have a lot of friends. Now that he actually had them, Tsuna found he rarely got tired of being around them. Now _Hibari_...that was a different story. Hibari was neither an introvert nor an extrovert; maybe he was just a straight-up agoraphobe.

So Tsuna felt pretty bad about dragging his whole gaggle of friends with him to Hibari's office. As things happened so frequently in Tsuna's life, a combination of good intentions and stupidity set off a chain reaction that somehow came back around to bite all of them.

There was a group of transfer students from another high school that had been causing quite a bit of trouble among Tsuna's class. These days, Tsuna was pretty well protected by his friends, so while these new boys had attempted to harass Tsuna, it was mainly verbal. The words stung, but with all the loving support he had from the people in his life, it didn't bother him too much. And frankly, didn't seem worth starting a fight over.

And Tsuna was _certain_ things would devolve into a fight if he engaged and Tsuna had _plenty_ of fights already to worry about.

But the real surprise was the boys harassing Hana and Kyoko. Tsuna was walking down the hall with Yamamoto, chatting about something inane when he saw Hana on edge, fists balled up at her side, and between Kyoko and three boys. The one at the front was a tall, wiry boy who was leaning against a locker. He looked smug; clearly amused at how upset the two girls in front of him were. Hana was enraged, face contorted in anger, lips curled back in nearly a snarl. Kyoko was standing off to the side, visibly shaken.

Which, while Kyoko was generally more demure than the taller girl next to her, was unusual. Kyoko was a little softer around the edges than her best friend, but she wasn't easily frightened.

But there were tears pricking at the corners of her eyes and that set something off in Tsuna. He didn't even need to look at Yamamoto, before they were rushing over. He caught the tail end of what the transfer student was saying. And it was _disgusting_.

No wonder they were so upset; they were saying all kinds of things that they would do to them, that they would enjoy it. It was sexual harassment, plain and simple and it was evoking a gut response in Tsuna that he was fighting to contain. It wouldn't do anyone any good if he started something and the very people he was trying to help got caught in the middle of it.

Once Tsuna and Yamamoto were involved, they backed off, especially when Yamamoto's hand went to the sword on his back. They assumed it to be a baseball bat, but had no idea how much danger they were actually in. Apparently, the students weren't looking for an audience to the disgusting things they had been so willing to say moments prior.

Hana and Kyoko were understandably shaken, after. No matter how hard either of them attempted to hide it.

And Tsuna didn't blame them; Namimori was a safe place for anyone besides Tsuna. The DC had made sure of it. And not that Hana or Kyoko were incapable, but Hibari did not entertain predators and miscreants in Namimori. Tsuna was relatively certain this was the first time Hana and Kyoko had been faced with such a personal attack. Being upset by the idea of someone wanting to hurt them so personally and doing so in the middle of the hallway was a natural response. Fuck, _Tsuna_ was upset by what he had heard, and it wasn't directed at him.

Tsuna hadn't had the _exact_ same experience, but he remembered how much he had shaken the first few times he had been aware of someone trying to kill him. The way his stomach turned. The way he shook, the way he had wanted to break down and cry. And he had, to be honest.

As angry as they had made Tsuna, he knew the best course of action was to try and take this to Hibari before Ryohei got wind of it. It would be great to take care of it personally, but if they were going to actually be punished, and ideally, removed from their class, then Hibari was the one they had to take it to. The chairman was unmatched in both physical and administrative power at Nami High.

And they did; Hana went in, having recovered from the experience enough to talk about it with Hibari. She wasn't okay; she was _furious_ about it, but Tsuna was certain that made her report all the more compelling.

Before the day was up, the three boys were out of the school with broken bones and broken faces. Honestly, Tsuna would be surprised if they had any teeth left.

But the next day, Ryohei had found out what Hibari had done. _And_ Kyoko had baked cookies. _And_ even Hana felt like she should thank Hibari. _And_ Tsuna was trying to keep things from getting out of hand. _And_ Gokudera and Yamamoto were always by his side.

So the stars aligned that the entire group felt the need to go to Hibari's office at lunch, for one reason or the other. It was quickly becoming a converging horde, one that Tsuna knew his boyfriend would not appreciate. He was _trying_ to keep things from getting out of hand.

Trying and failing miserably.

"Um, Tsuna, I don't know if-," Kusakabe started, out at one of the desks in reception as the crew piled in. The vice chairman slowly stood up, eyeing the group.

"If this is a good idea?" Tsuna was in front of Ryohei, trying to push him back, hands splayed across his chest. Ryohei was barely paying any attention, practically glowing with enthusiasm. He was determined to _extremely_ thank Hibari for helping out his little sister and the younger boy was no match for that. "I'm aware." Tsuna admitted.

"_Turf top!_" Gokudera barked. "Tsuna is trying to get you to listen to him."

"Sorry octopus head, but I'm extremely focused right now!" Tsuna grunted as Ryohei practically bowled him over, almost falling. Yamamoto caught Tsuna by the elbow and pulled him up, righting him. Gokudera flushed red, starting to yell at the boxer for knocking Tsuna over, as the white-haired boy burst through the doors into the office. Kyoko trailed him, a plate of cookies in hand.

The look of shock on Hibari's face the moment the door slammed loudly against the wall and Ryohei rumbled in was _almost_ funny. It was quickly followed by a flash of anger that promised some dark things in the next few minutes, but for a moment, Tsuna could appreciate the humor in what was currently occurring against his will.

Hibari threw up his hands.

"Get the fuck out!" His voice was almost incredulous, like he couldn't believe he actually had to keep enforcing this.

_I'm so sorry_, Tsuna mouthed to him, as Ryohei hustled up to Hibari's desk, voice booming. The rest of the people filed in, bickering and laughing at top volume. Their voices filled the room quickly. Tsuna watched Hibari twitch.

"Hibari, I wanted to thank you for helping my little sister!" Ryohei's voice made Tsuna wince. "You really went above and beyond!" Kyoko shuffled forward, gently placing the plate on Hibari's desk.

"Thank you very much, Hibari-san. I hope you like these cookies." She said, giving him a small smile. The skylark did not seem appreciative of the gesture in this context. He probably would have preferred peaceful silence as a gift, Tsuna thought.

Tsuna crept forward, ignoring Gokudera bickering with his other friends at the back, attempting to tap Ryohei on the shoulder. The boxer spun around so fast his elbow accidentally caught Tsuna in the ribs and knocked him over. He wheezed at the sudden shock of it all.

In response, Gokudera's head whipped around and Tsuna heard the silver-haired boy's neck crack.

"TURF TOP! YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" He shouted, jumping into the older boy's path, poking him aggressively in the shoulder, as Yamamoto stifled a laugh and reached down to help Tsuna up.

"I'm alright." Tsuna muttered, fighting the embarrassment. He was used to getting knocked on his ass by Ryohei by now. Yamamoto wrapped an arm around his torso and squeezed.

"He's just a little enthusiastic." The swordsman said cheerfully to the entire room, seemingly unconcerned with Ryohei's destructive enthusiasm.

"What did I do?" Ryohei asked, genuinely confused. "You seem pretty riled up, octopus-head!" The teenager in question looked like was about to stroke out; Ryohei never failed to drive him up the wall. Hana pinched her nose at the back, her dark hair shifting as she sighed out loud.

"You monkey, you knocked Tsuna over!" The realization dawned on Ryohei's face. He was absolutely _gutted_, at the idea he potentially injured the smaller boy without meaning to.

"I'm extremely sorry, little brother!"

"It's fine." Tsuna said. "Maybe we should just-," Hibari stood up, jaw set. The room didn't fall _silent_, per se, but everyone was taking notice as the dark presence began to grow. The chairman was legitimately angry, but Tsuna was starting to pick up on something else, watching his face intently. There was an edge, a tension Tsuna wasn't completely familiar with.

Hibari slammed his hand down on his desk. No one else noticed, but Tsuna spotted it immediately.

His fingers trembled.

And then it hit Tsuna. What he was seeing on Hibari's face was _anxiety_.

"_GET OUT_!" He roared, bringing his weapons out suddenly.

For as angry as Hibari got on a regular basis, how touchy and unpredictable he could be, Tsuna had never actually heard him raise his voice like that. He was edging into a territory of _upset_ that Tsuna had not come _close_ to seeing before.

The chairman leapt over the desk with a ferocity normally only reserved for legitimate criminals, his weapon colliding with Ryohei's face. Ryohei stumbled back, blinking, hand going up to his nose. If it had been anyone else besides the hard-headed boxer, Tsuna was certain they would have been knocked out.

"Get them out." Tsuna whispered to Yamamoto. Hibari looked like he was about to start rampaging, whipping around and hissing at the group. Some blood from the boxer's nose was smeared on his tonfa. "I'm going to stay here." He received a sharp, affirmative nod. The swordsman and him split apart, Tsuna going to grab Hibari by the sleeve, Yamamoto grabbing Ryohei by the shoulders cheerfully and bustling them out. Gokudera started to protest, even as Hibari ripped himself away from Tsuna in fury, but Hana clamped a hand over Gokudera's mouth and dragged them all out of the door. It slammed shut behind them, Tsuna digging his heels in, physically trying to keep Hibari from ripping the door of its hinges and lashing out at the group. There was an fury and tension in his boyfriend that was concerning him.

Tsuna wasn't going to lie; he had to put some power into his grip, warmth running along his body as he dug his heels in to contain his anxiety-ridden boyfriend.

When it became clear that Hibari wasn't going anywhere, he ripped himself away from Tsuna, circling back around. He was practically pacing, fingers twitching, shoulders hunched.

"What?" He demanded to know, eyes narrowed. Tsuna reached a hand out to the skylark, softening. His boyfriend was resistant as Tsuna reached towards him.

"Kyo, everything's okay now. They're gone." Tsuna said gently. "It's just you and me." Hibari paused, clenching his jaw, eyes still narrowed. "Kyo." Tsuna took a step forward, tilting his head.

And then something unexpected happened; the older boy's face twisted up, eyes shutting, nose scrunching. He let out a sharp breath, a soft, distressed noise coming out. He dropped his tonfas. They clattered to the ground loudly in the sudden silence, and Tsuna could see a slight tremble in the skylark's hands. Hibari shook his head, eyes still shut, a sharp, jerky motion. He was _overwhelmed_.

Tsuna couldn't describe the way his heart plummeted. He reached out and grasped Hibari's hand, the other reaching up to cup his jaw. He felt the skylark jerk under his touch, but he held on anyways.

"Let's sit down, okay?" He said quietly. Hibari opened his eyes, jaw still set. He shook his head.

"No." Tsuna was watching his face intently, trying to read it.

"Outside?" Tsuna suggested, taking a guess. Hibari's face didn't change substantially, but Tsuna got the message. He gently pulled on his arm, taking him out of the room. Hibari allowed himself to be dragged, eventually taking Tsuna's hand and gripping it so tight that his knuckles were white. They passed by Kusakabe, who averted his eyes, seemingly understanding what was happening.

They went up to the roof, to where Hibari usually napped and Tsuna watched Hibari let out a breath as soon as they were out of the building. The wide, blue sky seemed to settle some of his anxiety, the skylark tilting his head up towards it. He even loosened his grip on Tsuna's hand, but didn't let go.

They settled in against the ledge, Tsuna sitting up. He pulled Hibari against him. The skylark practically buried his face against Tsuna's chest, letting out a deep breath against him. Tsuna wrapped his arms around him, pulling Hibari further between his legs. He set one hand against his back and the other buried in his dark hair. He pressed his nose against it, inhaling, and softly kissing his head.

The skylark didn't say anything, just breathed against him. He was unbelievably tense, and Tsuna rubbed his shoulders, trying to soothe him.

Tsuna couldn't say how long they stayed like that, just that it was a while. They didn't talk, but Tsuna figured that Hibari needed a quiet moment and that it was enough for him to just _be_ there. Slowly, his boyfriend had started to relax, eventually lifting his head to look at Tsuna, but still pressed against his chest. It made Tsuna feel warm inside, the way Hibari was settled against him, even if his left leg _was_ going tingly under the skylark's weight. He was close enough to see the freckles on Hibari's nose. Tsuna smiled at him.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Angry." Hibari's eyes narrowed. Tsuna let out a small laugh and rubbed his thumb over Hibari's cheek. His boyfriend wrinkled his nose, mildly irritated, but not like before.

"It's because it was in your office, right?" Tsuna asked. "It's your space, and everyone else was in it." Hibari blinked back. "I'm sorry."

"I don't like crowding." His boyfriend said quietly.

"I know." Well, Tsuna had kind of known. He knew Hibari didn't like crowding, of course. Everyone did. But it was different knowing and seeing how it actually affected his boyfriend. That when somewhere he had staked out as his, private and safe, was crowded, _invaded_, that it physically and emotionally overwhelmed him. Hibari always seemed so aloof and strong, that it was unexpected seeing a crack in his armor, even for a second.

If it had been anywhere else, besides his office, Tsuna was certain Hibari would have been angry, probably a little anxious, but he wouldn't have been overwhelmed the way he was.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Tsuna asked softly.

"Don't bring a fucking unit of herbivores to my office." The skylark muttered. He wasn't really angry at Tsuna; he could tell. And Tsuna was deeply touched, knowing that Hibari had _chosen_ to allow Tsuna to see him falter. That even if it had been like trying to get a hold of a live wire, he felt comfortable enough with Tsuna to allow him to see it. To even _ask_ in his own way for the younger boy to help him. No words were said; but if Hibari didn't want him there, he would have thrown him out of the room with the others.

Tsuna stroked back the hair from Hibari's face. Hibari huffed at him, but leaned into the hand on his head.

"Noted." Tsuna smiled at him again. "Anywhere else you need to be private?" Hibari considered.

"My room. My house, I suppose. My office." Tsuna nodded.

"Okay, Kyo." Hibari blinked back. Tsuna leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. Hibari settled against him again, letting out a more relaxed breath. He shifted, slipping his arms around him. "I love you." The younger boy whispered.

He heard Hibari murmur it back into his chest, before the skylark shifted. He felt his boyfriend mouth briefly at his neck. Tsuna let out a small laugh, still rubbing Hibari's shoulder. He could feel how tense and knotted it was still, even though the older boy had relaxed significantly.

"I see you're feeling better." Tsuna said. Hibari shifted, one of his hands coming between him and Tsuna, and Tsuna felt fingers tug at his collar, pulling it to the side so Hibari could press his lips to Tsuna's collarbone. They were surprisingly soft and _oh, _that was more than just pressing his lips to Tsuna's collarbone. "Oh, _definitely_ not on the roof."

"No one is going to walk in on us." Hibari muttered. He felt hands rubbing along his sides slowly.

"I love you, but _fuck no_." He felt Hibari snort into his collarbone, before he settled back against Tsuna, peering up at him. There was almost a mischievous twinkle in his grey eyes.

"I like it when you're flustered." Hibari said. "It's amusing." Tsuna blinked, realizing how flushed his neck had become at the skylark's attempt to mark him.

"You can appreciate that not in our high school." Tsuna muttered back, flushing even more. "Later." Even the idea of promising some more alone time for the two of them made Tsuna burn even redder. He let out a breath.

"You are practically glowing." Hibari poked Tsuna's cheeks. "Do I need to be concerned about being set on fire?" Tsuna swatted his hand.

"Bastard."

They stayed there for a while longer, curled up on the roof. Eventually, Tsuna checked the time, realizing how long they had been there.

"You need to go to class." Hibari said.

"_You_ need to go to class. For once." Tsuna countered. Hibari sniffed.

"I go to class. I don't know why you never believe me." This was the only thing Tsuna was certain Hibari lied to him about. There was no way Hibari went to class. And Tsuna's intuition wasn't telling him that his boyfriend was lying; this was just a fundamental truth of the universe that Tsuna would always hold above all else.

"Kyo, I trust you completely, but I will _never_ believe you go to class." Hibari rolled his eyes as he pulled himself off Tsuna and pulled the younger boy to his feet. "Guess I'll head out." Tsuna rubbed the back of his head. "Do you-," He let out a squeak as his boyfriend grabbed him by the waist, yanking him into a slow, filthy kiss."_Mmf_!"

Tsuna leaned up and put one hand on his boyfriend's chest, on his tip-toes. Hibari hauled him up so that his feet were barely touching the ground and Tsuna leaned into him. The skylark pulled back from the kiss eventually, immediately breaking a trail of saliva that had briefly connected them from shoving his tongue into Tsuna's mouth. Before Tsuna had time to be grossed out, Hibari dropped his head to his neck.

"Wait, Kyo-," Tsuna let out another squeak as Hibari bit down. He could feel the skylark smirking against him, when he released the skin from his teeth to suck on it. Everything he did was purposeful and direct and _maybe_ ruining Tsuna's composure. "I have class!" There was going to be a distinct red mark.

He could feel how red his face was getting, all the heat in his neck. Hibari scraped his teeth against the skin in response, and Tsuna sucked in a breath, his fingers digging into the older boy's shoulders. Slowly, his boyfriend pulled back, rocking back on his heels so he could look smugly down at Tsuna, who was flushed and flustered, pulled into Hibari. He settled Tsuna back down, patting his head patronizingly.

"You're _evil_." Tsuna accused him. Hibari smirked.

"I'll see you later." He rotated Tsuna around, leaning down to bite his ear gently as he did. Tsuna huffed.

"_Evil_." Hibari slapped his ass. "Oh my God!" He could feel Hibari lean in behind him, a strong, warm presence at his back. One hand had snaked back around his waist, playing with the buttons on his shirt. Hibari was _fucking_ with him and enjoying it immensely as the heat in Tsuna's cheeks increased. He could swear the temperature on the roof had increased and it wasn't just the hot breath on his neck from where Hibari had hung his head so he could whisper in his ear.

"Tsunayoshi." He said, voice _filled_ with his entertainment.

"Not Tsu?" Tsuna forced out through a huffy breath, fists balled up.

"That's for when we're in bed." Tsuna raised a hand to his forehead, breathing sharply. His knees felt a little weak and he was briefly thankful for Hibari's arm around him, even if the strong, confident grip was doing things to him as he sunk into it. That comment made him _dizzy_. Hibari _laughed_ behind him, enjoying the fact that he was getting Tsuna hot and bothered and was definitely going to send him back to class anyways. Tsuna knew _exactly_ what kind of bastard his boyfriend could be.

"I'm going to kill you." Tsuna grumbled. He loosened his collar, feeling almost unbearably hot. Another hand began to trace along his spine lightly, and Tsuna felt like it was burning through his shirt.

"I didn't know your face could get so red. If I had realized you were so easy to rile up..." The voice in his ear said, amused, and then there were lips brushing against his jaw, just as the other hand reached up to tug on his tie. So far, Tsuna and Hibari had _generally_ come into their sexualities together, in a sweet, gentle way. It was cute, it was awkward. Hibari probably put up with a lot more bumbling on Tsuna's part than the younger boy would care to admit. But this was a _dirty_ step up and the fact that Hibari was having so much fun messing with him made him want to pass out.

And how quickly this bastard had bounced from anxious and needy to putting Tsuna through the ringer.

As soon as Tsuna felt Hibari run his tongue along his jaw, he let out an undignified squeak.

_That was enough_.

Tsuna spun around, and grabbed his _evil_ boyfriend by the collar, pulling him forward into a kiss. He had to tilt his head far back to reach him, but Hibari obliged him and leaned down.

"6 pm, we're having dinner at your house." Tsuna said, once they broke apart. He tugged on Hibari's collar, a little harder. Tsuna currently did not care whether or not Hibari had planned on patrolling.

Hibari practically purred against him.

"And?" He asked.

"And we'll see when we get there." Tsuna said, releasing him. "Now I'm going back to class. Before I pass out." He spun around, face glowing red, slipping from Hibari's grip before the skylark could tease him anymore, ignoring the sharp laugh on the roof behind him.

It would be a _miracle_ if he didn't go tumbling down the stairs in the state he was currently in.

XXXX

So I know I've said this before, but there is an maybe a not so safe for work continuation of this. I wasn't sure about posting it for after Serendipity because they're a little older here.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: VERY VERY NSFW

To be clear, Tsuna is 16 here, though I mentioned it in Ch 1. They're both in high school.

XXXX

There was definitely a playful tension all throughout dinner; Hibari was being mischievous. He was stealing Tsuna's food, tugging on Tsuna's ear. At one point, Tsuna accidentally got some food on his hand and Hibari leaned over and licked it off, poking Tsuna's cheek when Tsuna burned red. Tsuna protested, swatted Hibari away, trying to finish his meal in peace, but Hibari was being playful.

"Kyo! This isn't funny!" He protested, when Hibari leaned in on the table, putting his hand against his jaw. There was clear amusement on his face.

"What isn't funny?" He pointed a finger at Hibari's face. Hibari leaned forward, and bit him lightly, simultaneously dragging his tongue against Tsuna's finger. Tsuna yelped and pulled his hand back.

"That hurt!" Tsuna said. His finger was also _wet_, covered in saliva. The way his boyfriend smiled at him was not soothing in any way. It was an expression filled with _teeth_.

"Come closer."

"No!"

When Tsuna was _trying_ to be polite and wash their dishes, the dark-haired teen came up behind him, wrapped his arms around his waist, and sunk his teeth into Tsuna's neck. Tsuna yelped, almost dropping a plate as Hibari dragged his tongue against the skin.

"Why do you like to bite me so much?" Tsuna demanded.

"You like it when I bite you." Hibari muttered against him. He was correct. He tugged on Tsuna's waist. "Come on. Leave the dishes." He practically ordered.

"I don't want to be rude-,"

"Zhao wants you to stop doing housework." Hibari informed him. "You do not _live_ here."

"Which is why I should clean up after myself!" Tsuna protested.

"You are a guest. It does not concern you."

"Just let me wash and dry this one dish." Tsuna begged.

"Brat." Hibari unwrapped himself from Tsuna, watching him finish washing and drying the plate, setting it to the side. Tsuna took his sweet time, watching his boyfriend get irritated and impatient as he waited for him, arms crossed. When Tsuna was finally done, he turned and smiled innocently at Hibari.

"So what are we doing now?" He asked. Hibari looked exasperated.

"Continuing what we started earlier." He said.

"Biting me?" Tsuna said. The dark-haired teen smirked.

"Oh, absolutely." Hibari moved quickly, pushing Tsuna against the counter and boxing him in with his arms. Tsuna tilted his head up at Hibari, who was watching him with a predatory look. "I'm going to bite you here." He felt Hibari brush his lips against his ear. "Here." A soft kiss against his neck that made him shiver. Fingers slipped into his belt, one tapping against the soft skin near his hip bone. Tsuna felt his face going red. "Here." And then the hand slipped down to grope at his thigh. Tsuna squeaked. "Here." Hibari purred.

"Uh-," The hand ran over until it grabbed his ass, gripping it tightly.

"Here." With that Hibari dropped down, turning Tsuna, and sinking his teeth into his asscheek through his clothes. It was kind of sharp and Tsuna let out a loud noise, gripping the counter as Hibari came back up, towering over him.

"Uh...okay." Tsuna didn't know what else to say. He felt strong hands pick him up. He grabbed at Hibari's shoulders, making a noise of surprise as he rotated around and set him on the island counter. Tsuna immediately parted his legs so Hibari could step between them, barely thinking about what he was doing.

Hibari grinned and drummed his fingers along Tsuna's thigh, pulling him into a wet, filthy kiss. Tsuna was initially resistant, turning red, and eyes darting around as if someone might see them. But Hibari was pulling him into him and Tsuna kind of...melted. He let his boyfriend nip at his lip, feeling hands pulling his tie off and slowly unbuttoning the top few buttons on his shirt so he could kiss along Tsuna's neck and collarbone more easily.

Tsuna shifted so he could hook his legs around Hibari's hips, and hold him in close. He wrapped his arms around the skylark's neck, panting when he felt teeth scrape against his collarbone. He let out a noise that was kind of like a whine and Hibari reached down, unwrapping Tsuna's legs from him.

"What-," Tsuna started to stay, but sucked in a sharp breath when Hibari bent down in front of him, undoing Tsuna's belt and starting to pull his pants open, already mouthing at Tsuna's thigh through his jeans. "Oh _fuck_." Tsuna grabbed Hibari. "Not here." Hibari rolled his eyes, but straightened up.

"Fine." Tsuna slid off the counter, trying to pull his pants up as he stumbled behind Hibari towards the bedroom. He was frantically looking from side to side, making sure that Zhao didn't see them. He would be _mortified_, if the butler had caught Hibari giving him head in the kitchen.

The moment they got into the bedroom, Hibari shut the door, scooped Tsuna up from the ground and tossed him onto the bed with ease. Tsuna squeaked as he bounced onto the bed and Hibari crawled over him, attaching his mouth back to Tsuna's neck as his hands went down to undo his pants. He started pulling them off of Tsuna, tossing them over his shoulder once he got them off and unbuttoning Tsuna's shirt as well. Tsuna giggled, as Hibari came back up to his neck, sinking his teeth into it.

"Ow!" Maybe a little _too_ hard. He felt an apology kiss on his jaw, as Hibari shifted down to kiss his stomach. He gave a firm, hard lick along Tsuna's tummy, that for some reason, had him breathing heavily. He felt Hibari kiss near his hip bone, biting it softly like he said he would, before he lifted Tsuna's legs onto his shoulders.

Hibari nosed against his hip bone and Tsuna let out a breath. He could swear he felt Hibari smile against him.

Slowly, Hibari leaned back, dragging his nose against Tsuna's inner thigh as he turned. Tsuna bit back a groan. Until Hibari scraped his teeth against the sensitive skin of his thigh and Tsuna let out a yelp, his leg involuntarily twitching on Hibari's shoulder. His leg popped out and the heel gently bumped back down on Hibari's back. Hibari soothed the skin with his tongue, dragging it against the skin as he looked up at Tsuna.

"You liked that?" He ran his hand up Tsuna's thigh, squeezing. And then the skylark bit down on Tsuna's thigh, soft enough that it didn't really hurt, but just enough that he could drag his teeth on the skin. Tsuna swallowed.

Fuck. He shivered.

Hibari grinned back. He moved on to kissing the inside of Tsuna's leg, before he nosed down Tsuna's thigh, his face pushing against the soft fabric moving it further down Tsuna's leg. It exposed more of the pale skin. Hibari's thumb rubbed against the tendon in Tsuna's thigh, before he gently bit the skin again. Tsuna let out a breathy laugh.

Suddenly, the skylark hauled Tsuna's legs even further over his shoulder, lifting practically Tsuna's entire lower back off the bed.

"Kyo!" Tsuna protested as he felt a hot tongue lick where his ass and thighs met, one finger yanking up his boxers uncomfortably so Hibari could sink his teeth into the soft skin. He squeaked in surprise. Hibari leaned back and slowly set Tsuna down.

"It's so easy to manhandle you." He remarked. "You weigh so little and just go limp." Tsuna sat up, indignant.

"Hey!" Hibari leaned forward, easily hooking his hands underneath Tsuna's legs and grabbing his ass. He lifted Tsuna up easily, pulling him onto his lap. Tsuna swallowed and set his hands on Hibari's shoulders.

"You like being manhandled." Hibari said.

"Only by you..." Tsuna muttered, face burning. So what if he kinda liked it when his super strong, super _fit_ boyfriend showed that off a little? It made him feel comfortable and secure. And he knew just _how_ lazy Hibari could be so the fact that his boyfriend was doing this all for him made him feel good.

A hand slapped his ass. Tsuna pushed Hibari's shoulders back. Hibari let him, falling back onto the bed, so Tsuna could lean down and start unbuttoning his shirt, straddling his hips. He almost slipped off trying to get in a good position, accidentally rocking his hips against the dark-haired teen's. Hibari didn't make a noise necessarily, but Tsuna heard his breath catch in his throat.

"Hmm?" Tsuna looked down. He could see the outline of Hibari's dick in his pants. He shifted, so that he was directly over it more, and rocked his hips. Hibari glared up at him, as Tsuna started to pant a little, splaying his hands out over Hibari's abdomen and rocking back and forth, riding his cock through his pants. It felt good and it felt even better watching Hibari's neck flush and his brow furrow.

He rocked his hips for a while, enjoying the power he was only briefly able to exercise over Hibari until his boyfriend got impatient and sat up abruptly, grabbing Tsuna's hips in his hand to keep him upright. He pulled Tsuna against him, grinding his hips against his boyfriend's. One of Hibari's hands snaked into Tsuna's boxers and Tsuna jerked as he felt a big, warm hand wrap around his cock. He gripped Hibari's shoulders as Hibari gently rubbed his thumb over the tip, smearing his precum down his dick. He squirmed in the skylark's lap, feeling his boyfriend's own hard cock underneath him, hot and throbbing.

"Can I take these off?" He pulled on the waistband of Tsuna's boxers.

"Are we going to have sex?" He could barely hear his own words.

"We don't have to." They had done a lot so far, but never made it all the way to fully penetrative sex. It wasn't Tsuna who had stopped them, or at least it never felt that way. Maybe Hibari had sensed Tsuna wasn't ready and didn't feel any need to push it. Or maybe Hibari wasn't ready either. Tsuna had never explicitly asked, but he was relatively certain they were each other's first everything.

"No, I want to." Tsuna said. "Go ahead." Hibari started pulling them off Tsuna's hips, but then thought better and ripped the fabric along the seam, yanking them completely off his body. Tsuna gawked at him. "_Kyoya!_" Hibari shrugged and dumped Tsuna back onto the bed, moving down to lick at his exposed thigh.

Hibari swallowed the head of Tsuna's cock in one fluid motion. Tsuna literally jerked off the bed, letting out a squeak.

"_Fuck_, Kyo." Hibari bobbed his head gently, running his tongue along the underside. He flicked his eyes up at Tsuna, who let out a whine, his head falling back. He closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the feeling of his boyfriend's hot mouth and the hands still running along his thighs and hips, gripping him tight enough to make him feel secure.

After a few minutes, Hibari popped off Tsuna's dick, licking a stripe down the length. Tsuna let out a breathy moan, gazing at his boyfriend through half-lidded eyes.

"I'm getting something out of the drawer. I'll be right back." Hibari said. "Don't move."

"Wasn't planning on it." Tsuna murmured. He ignored the cold and lack of weight on the bed as Hibari hopped off and rustled with the drawer to the side. The bed was so big that he felt far away, since Tsuna was dead center. In the meantime, Tsuna glanced down to see his spit-covered cock bobbing against his stomach and pictured what he just saw. His dick twitched at the thought.

Before he knew it, Hibari was hovering over him again and he heard the sound of something being squeezed. Hibari slipped his hips under Tsuna's legs again and Tsuna felt his asscheeeks being spread apart. His boyfriend grinned back and lightly slapped one. Tsuna squeaked.

"You look cute right now. Red and flustered." Hibari informed him. Tsuna was embarrassed, but his boyfriend leaned forward and captured his lips in a soft kiss. A lubed-up finger pressed at his entrance.

"Go ahead." Tsuna muttered into the kiss. Hibari pressed it in and Tsuna squirmed at the feeling. It wasn't really big enough to feel anything other than an odd sensation. It wasn't the first time Hibari had fingered him either. Hibari added the second finger and Tsuna could feel it that time. He let out a groan at the stretch as his boyfriend gently pumped them in and out.

"I'm adding a third." Hibari said evenly, though Tsuna could hear the smallest hint of heavy breathing in his voice. He looked up at him and saw that his face was beginning to flush with arousal and realized he could see his boyfriend's hard cock outlined in his sweatpants. Tsuna had seen it before; but it just looked so _big_ right then. And so _thick_. He didn't know how it was going to fit.

"Um...okay-," Tsuna choked out as the third finger slipped in and Tsuna really felt the stretch. He let out a high pitched whine, closing his eyes. Oh god, he felt so _tight_. It was so slick down there though as Hibari plunged them in and out having picked up pace. They started to go in and out easily and then Hibari crooked his fingers and brushed up against a spot that had Tsuna jerking on the bed and letting out a breathy moan. He involuntarily clamped down on Hibari's fingers like he was trying to grind down, but didn't have the angle to do so. Hibari withdrew his fingers and Tsuna whimpered, giving a pleading look to Hibari. The skylark rolled his eyes as he pushed his pants down.

Hibari's cock sprang out of his pants and it was huge and hard, a vein running along the underside of it. The head looked thicker than what Tsuna thought he would be able to fit and he swallowed at the thought.

"I don't know if it'll fit." Tsuna confessed.

"It will." Hibari said. "But if you don't like it we stop."

When Hibari felt like he was sufficiently lubed up he shifted forward, spreading Tsuna's asscheeks again and slipping in two fingers. They went in more easily than before, slick and comfortable. He pumped them in a couple of times and then Tsuna felt him withdraw and the blunt head rubbed against his hole. He nudged it against and Tsuna sucked in a deep breath. Hibari turned his head to lightly bite Tsuna's thigh and one hand came up to wrap around his cock.

"Relax." Hibari ordered. "We can stop whenever you want, but if you're so tense you aren't going to enjoy it at all." Tsuna unclenched his jaw and let out a breath closing his eyes. Hibari licked his thigh and nudged against his hole again, before pushing hard enough to slide the head in. It hurt a little, just a little bit of a sting but not enough to make Tsuna call it off. Hibari slid the entirety of the head in before he stopped, giving Tsuna a second to adjust. Tsuna opened his eyes and looked at the sight before him. He could see the thick cock in the midst of being pushed into him, his muscled boyfriend running his hands up and down his thighs and Hibari looking flushed and aroused. Tsuna made a noise as his body jerked involuntarily, about another half inch sinking it and stretching him.

"_Fuck_." Hibari pushed more of his length in and Tsuna twitched around it, groaning.

"You're so _tight_." His boyfriend muttered. Hibari let out a breath and snapped his hips forward. He didn't push his entire length in, but Tsuna was glad he didn't because he didn't know how much he could take right then. His boyfriend was _big_, big enough that even though he had seen his dick plenty of times, had given him plenty of handjobs and on a few memorable occasions, blowjobs, Tsuna was legitimately worried about it fitting. Or, at least, fitting without undue pain and stress on Tsuna. But when Hibari snapped his hips forward, Tsuna let out a small noise in response, eyes rolling back and feeling the cock deep inside him. He was spasming around the thick resistance, like he was trying to push it out of his body. It felt like there was barely space in his body for it, but that no matter how much he spasmed around the almost too-thick object, it wasn't going anywhere. He felt like if he looked down again, he would be able to see it shaping him against his tummy; that was how full he felt.

The entire act definitely made his insides sore, but when he imagined what it looked like in his mind it had him making little noises around the cock up his ass.

The whole sensation was new and foreign, but Tsuna decided he liked it. He tried to shift his hips and his entire body spasmed around it again and he made a choking noise. It was sore, but the edge of pleasure had his legs shaking.

And then Hibari started to rock back and forth gently; he only dragged it out a little before pushing it back in but the sensation of it sliding past Tsuna's prostate had Tsuna's legs twitching. Once Hibari sensed how much Tsuna liked it, he picked up a little bit of force, pumping in and out so that his cock actually moved, not just minute shifts inside Tsuna's tight insides. On the shove back in, Tsuna let out a whine and Hibari snapped in harder in response.

Even though Tsuna was breathing heavily, vision blurry, neck hot, he did his best to focus on what was in front of him. He dragged his eyes up to Hibari, who was over him, rocking his hips and rubbing Tsuna's thighs. His touch was surprisingly light and gentle, even as Hibari had picked up the pass a little bit, reangling his hips until he hit a spot that had Tsuna moaning. He was going _very_ slowly, barely pulling in and out but with the way each movement made Tsuna feel so full, his boyfriend might as well have been jackhammering against him.

Tsuna smiled up at Hibari, who was flushed and breathing heavily, looking like just about anything could set him off at that moment. He pressed his hand against Hibari's jaw, who peered down at him curiously, having slowed his pace, just rocking gently now.

"Baby, I love you." Tsuna said. He watched Hibari's head snap back abruptly, eyes rolling back and jaw going slack. He shuddered, as his hips pressed forward, but managed to have the presence of mind to try and pull himself out of Tsuna, falling forward onto his hands which were pressed into the bedding on either side of Tsuna's head now. He pulled out as he came, the sticky liquid dripping down onto Tsuna's thigh. Tsuna reached up and pulled Hibari's head against his neck as the skylark breathed heavily, hips jerking against nothing. Tsuna shifted so he could hook his legs against Hibari's hips and press his own against him, giving him some friction to rut against and press into as he came.

"_Fuck_." He heard Hibari mutter angrily, as he rolled to the side, looking flushed and exhausted but almost _furious_. Tsuna sat up a little, propping himself on his elbows.

"It's okay!" Tsuna tried to cheer him up. He shifted over, trying to reach out. He was a little sore, and when he shifted he felt it, wincing. The reminder that they hadn't really finished seemed to piss Hibari off more. "It was our first time!"

"I came _way_ too early." Hibari growled out. His cheeks were flushed pink, and he was averting his eyes from Tsuna's.

"I don't mind!" Tsuna was trying to comfort him. "We'll figure it out." He promised, trying to cuddle up to Hibari's side. For someone who had just gotten off, he was so wildly tense. Hibari huffed. "What...nevermind."

"Ask." Hibari practically ordered. Tsuna didn't want to embarrass him any more than he already was, but the way his boyfriend narrowed his eyes told him to ask anyway.

"What was it? Specifically. Is what I was going to ask." Tsuna stammered out. Hibari stared off into the distance, arms crossing over his chest.

"You putting your hand on my neck and telling me..." Hibari muttered the last portion, a growl under his breath.

Tsuna felt bad that he had embarrassed his boyfriend so thoroughly, but was feeling _very_ powerful. He pecked him on the cheek.

"That's sweet." He told him. Hibari's head settled back against the headboard, brow furrowed.

"I would _prefer_ if I hadn't come like a 14 year old herbivore getting his dick wet for the first time." He muttered to the ceiling. He lifted his head and peered at Tsuna, who was still flushed, dick leaking over his own stomach. "I will fix this." He promised.

"You don't have to-," Hibari lifted him up and set him on his hips. Tsuna almost fell forward onto him. The skylark shifted his whole body further down, head resting on the pillow.

"Sit on my face." His boyfriend ordered.

"We don't have to do this." Tsuna tried to say. "If you don't want to keep going, it's okay." Hibari glared at him. "Alright, alright." He shuffled forward, straddling Hibari's face, strong hands rubbing his thighs.

Hibari swallowed his cock to the base immediately and Tsuna almost jerked into his mouth, hand shooting up to grab the headboard as he let out a moan. His boyfriend eased off, until he just had the tip of Tsuna's cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. His hands rubbed Tsuna's thighs and Tsuna squeaked again. Hibari pulled his mouth off.

"You can rock into my mouth." He said. "I'm not going to choke." Before Tsuna could respond, his mouth was back on Tsuna's dick. Tsuna wasn't as big as Hibari was, but his length was nothing to sneeze at. The fact that his boyfriend was _easily_ taking him until his cock almost hit the back of his throat was _really_ getting to him. He inadvertently rocked his hips, eyes closing as he let out another moan. The tight, wet heat around him and the wet noises coming from under him were sending his eyes rolling back in his head, whimpering as his boyfriend took care of him. His toes were curling and his grip on the headboard was iron. He slowly leaned into it, pressing his head against the wood as he panted. It was just this constant thrum of pleasure, with occasional spikes when he felt Hibari take him further down and his throat against his cock. He was barely aware of his own noises as he twitched and moaned, those strong hands on his hips and thighs keeping him rooted.

He felt Hibari hum around him and his hips jerked, pushing into Hibari's mouth more. His boyfriend encouraged it, bobbing his head further down the length. It was wet and almost sloppy, but his mouth was so _soft_. He whined when he felt Hibari back off a little, so he could pay a little more attention to the head, tongue sliding over his slit with him lightly sucking on Tsuna at the same time. After a while, Hibari pulled off, licking along the underside until he moved his head further down.

"What are you-," Tsuna _shrieked_ as he felt a tongue press against his hole. "Kyoya!" He felt his boyfriend licking at his hole, circling the rim with his tongue. "Ngh..." His jaw fell open in shock, but also pleasure. He felt like his tongue was hanging out of his mouth. Teeth scraped against his asscheek, causing him to twitch, before the dark-haired teen underneath him pressed a kiss to the irritated spot, before returning to tonguing at his entrance. The hot wetness at such a sensitive area, especially when Hibari licked along his taint was causing him to jerk and twitch. His knees were feeling weak.

"Is it too much?" He heard Hibari ask against him, able to feel the vibrations from his chest. Tsuna was only able to moan in response. He felt like he was drooling, his body trembling. He was practically coming apart at the seams. "Hmm." Hibari teased his hole with his tongue again, and then pressed against it. Tsuna was trying to figure out what was happening through his haze, until he felt the wet organ _slip_ into him. Tsuna's hips jerked and he cried out as he came, his orgasm taking him completely by surprise. His knees were so _weak_ and he would have collapsed if not for Hibari's hands holding him upright and shifting him further down. He was panting, vision blurry. Hibari pulled him against his chest, letting him lay against him as his limp body twitched against him through aftershocks, vision slowly coming back into focus.

After a few minutes of enjoying the euphoric afterglow, he lifted his head and his dick immediately twitched again.

"Oh." He hadn't realized that he had cum on his boyfriend's face; not a lot, it had been primarily on his own stomach. But some had dripped down onto Hibari's face. Making deliberate eye contact with him, Hibari wiped some of it off his cheek with his hand and licked it off slowly. Tsuna could swear he probably went cross-eyed in that moment, whining as his hips bucked against Hibari's. He shuffled so he was straddling his boyfriend again, feeling his boyfriend's slowly hardening dick under him. He reached up and pulled the dark-haired teen into a desperate kiss. He rocked his hips against Hibari's and the skylark jerked up into the friction he was providing.

"Like that?" He felt his boyfriend's hot breath against him.

"Can we go again?" Tsuna practically whined. He had been enjoying his boyfriend's thick cock in him earlier and after Hibari spent some time eating him out, he felt especially wet and open.

Hibari flipped them over wordlessly, lining himself up with Tsuna's entrance and sliding one arm underneath him. Tsuna wrapped his legs around Hibari's hips and moaned when his boyfriend slid back into him. Even the head just pushing through the first ring of muscles made him feel ridiculously full. He tightened his legs around Hibari's hips, the strain from even bending a little bit while something so big was being pushed into him had his eyes rolling back. He was already almost hard again, just from seeing his cum on his boyfriend's face and his boyfriend frankly enjoying it.

And he knew that while Hibari was pretty big, a lot of this feeling of fullness, of feeling practically overstuffed and like he was going to be split apart was that Tsuna was still this thin, tiny wisp of a teenage boy. Hibari could wrap both hands almost entirely around his waist. He knew he was _tiny_ and even the thought of what he was doing was making him clench down around what was impaling him slowly.

It was a little different from before, Tsuna having adjusted to the feeling of having something so big inside him. It was still ridiculously tight inside him, but he wanted to try a little more now, and when Hibari bent over him, pressing a soft kiss to his neck, he whispered,

"More?" Hibari groaned against him, but followed his instructions. He was thrusting in slowly and gently, kissing Tsuna's neck. He leaned back and reangled his hips, clearly remembering the spot that had Tsuna jerking from before. The first thrust just dragged against it lightly, causing Tsuna to pant and moan. Again, even though it felt to Tsuna like he was slamming in and out, in reality, he knew Hibari was taking it _very_ slowly. His thrusts were shallow, but Tsuna felt his muscles being forced apart to make space for the thick object in his body anyways.

The next hit directly pushed into what was becoming Tsuna's favorite spot, and Hibari nipped at his neck as he did so. Tsuna shrieked and grabbed at Hibari's shoulders, fingers digging into the skin as his own hips bucked against Hibari's. He was fucking himself on the thick member impaling him, even as his boyfriend took him gently. His nails dug into Hibari's shoulder, scratching the skin lightly and the dark-haired boy licked at his neck as he kept the same, beautiful, agonizing pace. No matter _how_ much Tsuna writhed and squirmed underneath him.

After a while, he felt Hibari whisper against his ear that he was getting closer, as he fucked him slowly, but surely. He snapped his hips suddenly against Tsuna's, and Tsuna spasmed, his body clamping down. Hibari drew out anyways and the increased friction as his boyfriend's thick cockhead dragged out from deep in his gut had his legs shaking. He whimpered and he felt a hand wrap around his cock, slowly pumping it. A thumb rubbed over the head, as Hibari pulled out, way more than he had before and the slide back in felt like it was forcing Tsuna apart. He cried out as he came again, inadvertently spasming and clamping down _hard_, legs pulling Hibari into him. His hips twitched and jerked as his head fell back, vision blurry and he felt Hibari moan, trying to pull out as he started to shudder. But Tsuna's legs were _locked_ down and Hibari gave up, instead pressing against Tsuna and mouthing at the column of his neck as he came.

Tsuna was surprised to find he could feel Hibari getting... _bigger_? Inside him right before he came. He felt him pulse, even through his own orgasm and his insides felt hotter, which he assumed was his boyfriend's cum, even if he couldn't even feel it. They stayed locked together, both breathing heavily until the weight on Tsuna was a little bit much and he let out a small noise. Hibari shifted up, reaching behind him to untangle Tsuna's legs. Tsuna flushed red as he slowly released Hibari, his muscles in his thighs and back screaming at him from locking Hibari down like that.

When the skylark pulled out, well, _then_ Tsuna felt it. He could feel it dripping down his insides slowly, coming to his entrance. And when he shifted, trying to sit up, he gasped as he felt it squelching out slowly, warm and sticky. Two fingers suddenly shoved it back in and Tsuna jerked on them suddenly, letting out a high-pitched noise as he looked up at his grinning boyfriend. Hibari was flushed and sweaty and _incredibly_ smug as Tsuna keened on his fingers, legs still shaking.

"Kyo, I'm way too tired-," He started trying to say, but felt his gut spasm as Hibari shoved a third finger in, abusing his hole. "Ngh..."

"Do you think I could finger you to another orgasm?" He asked Tsuna, whose legs fell open as the skylark pumped his fingers in and out. Tsuna could barely speak, his tongue poking out of his open mouth as he made little noises. The fingers hooked inside of him and he clenched down, muscles in his abdomen rippling.

"Hah..." He panted, vision hazy again. "What...was the question?" A hand pressed against his sore abdomen and the feeling of even more cum being pushed out, but shoved back in on the big fingers inside him had Tsuna trembling. It didn't take long of Hibari abusing that spot in Tsuna for the younger teen to be seeing stars and screaming out Hibari's name. The orgasm was bordering on painful, but the impact of having a _third_ orgasm so soon after the first two had Tsuna's vision practically whiting out as Hibari continued to scissor his fingers back and forth languidly, the feeling almost soothing as Tsuna came all over himself again.

When he came to, Hibari was propped up on the bedding next to him, wiping his fingers off on Tsuna's stomach. Tsuna panted, tilting his head. The skylark was _way_ too smug.

"Do you feel like you redeemed yourself?" Tsuna forced out through heavy breaths.

"Yes."

Tsuna rolled against Hibari's chest, cuddling against him. He reached around Hibari's waist, snuggling into his chest. He didn't miss how Hibari winced when he pressed against a spot on Hibari's back. Tsuna picked up his head, peering over.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"It is nothing." His boyfriend responded. Tsuna leaned over, and he could see two spots beginning to bruise where Tsuna had his legs wrapped around Hibari. He cringed, his eyes drifting up to where he could see some faint scratch marks on Hibari's shoulders. He fell back, shocked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Kyo." He said. He reached up to cup his boyfriend's jaw, kissing it softly. "_Baby_." Hibari practically shuddered at the term. "Do you like that?"

"Sometimes." Hibari responded. "I am sure you will know when. And do not worry about my back."

"It's going to _bruise_." The skylark shrugged.

"It is only proof to me that you enjoyed yourself." Hibari said, still sounding smug to Tsuna. "You do want to do more like this, yes?" He asked, shifting to sit up and look at Tsuna. Tsuna flushed, but nodded weakly.

"Uh, yeah." He _definitely_ wanted to do more like this. "Did you actually enjoy me...sitting on your face?" He asked tentatively. The wicked look on his boyfriend's face confirmed his suspicions. For someone on a regular basis who was so _lazy_, Tsuna was surprised to find that he actually liked giving head to Tsuna. Though, he also supposed that when he sat on Hibari's face, Hibari didn't actually have to do much and that might have something to do with it.

"I want you to ride me next time." He told Tsuna with absolutely no hesitation. Tsuna squeaked at hearing the dark-haired teen speak so explicitly. Then, he thought about it for a second.

"You just want to lay there and not have to do any work!" He accused Hibari, who only shrugged. An arm snaked around his waist, rubbing along his back.

"You would also be incredibly hot doing it." Hibari said. "If it is any consolation."

"Do you really..." Tsuna shook his head. Hibari raised an eyebrow. Tsuna swallowed. "Do you really think so? I mean, I'm not exactly _hot_. I'm kind of like a cardboard cutout." He admitted.

"I find you sexually attractive." Hibari said flatly.

"How romantic." Tsuna snorted. Hibari rolled his eyes back.

"I did, in fact, come like an inexperienced 14 year old herbivore." Some pink dusted over his boyfriend's nose at the thought of that. Tsuna kissed the tip of his nose in response. He spotted some of his cum still on Hibari's cheek and was hyper aware of what was currently dripping out of him, despite his boyfriend pushing it back in when he fucked him on his fingers.

"Okay, okay. I believe you." He said, setting his head against Hibari's chest. "Maybe we should think about using condoms?"

XXXX

So I've been promising the NSFW content and I finally delivered. Let me know what you think, because potentially more exists if you guys want it.


End file.
